potatomanfandomcom-20200213-history
Potato-Man series
Potato-Man 'is a entertainment, video game, comic strip, television, film, ultra-media franchise created by HeartMart Studios, The series stars Potato-Man, the titular character and second-based mascot of HeartMart Studios, other being Heartly the Valentine's Day Dog. The series began in 2016, all starting with the prototype comic book, The Adventures of Potato-Man which was responsible for the making of the series creation. Potato-Man's series designer, Victorious Pennieis the creator of the series'' and the head of teams of making the franchise, and was working singly on the series throughout 2017-2019. Meaning also, he didn't have a team to work on the series in 2019, other half bring there were some contributed to it. Potato-Man was also ending up with a video game adaption from The Adventures of Potato-Man title comic book with a similar story, but was changed several times and was getting a different title game, instead of the exact story. Besides of that, the events of Potato-Man 1, where getting a difderent story comic, but appeared after the introduction of Fry Day, the comic reintroduction of the Potato-Man series. Overview on series Throughout in the franchise, This series follows the adventures of legacies of '''Potato-Man, a anthropomorphic potato prodigy who is portrayed a "comedic cartoon character" and a ultra media prodigy, Potato-Man was born as, Alayson Chip Mashmine, but refers his common nickname as Lays, is the central character and the protagonist of the franchise. Potato-Man himself, is mainly appearing in all different types of media, either being, a spin-off series. In the spin-off action series, he is portrayed as the hero, defending his world from being alternated, dominated it being fried by various threats, despite his tagline describing the title, Potato-Man, appears to also be a invincible hero, who is the most wanted by enemies, and the most complex to catch throughout his life, being fugitive on half, but also being a famous person because of his "iconic personality and nature" and heroic deeds. Besides of this, Potato-Man not only appears in whimsical wacky cartoons and cameos in artwork and other medias, He is a heri and resident from Mashland, a "fragile" but peaceful world where commonly his kind of potatoes live and reserve homes, which is revealed not just a potato resident land, but full of other species as well. Potato-Man is the protector of Mashland which is also being terrorised by Doctor Chop who also goes by Chef, who is the antagonist and diabolical kitchen mad scientist, who abducts potatoes and other edible species and tries to broil, fry and coo them any way possible, to make a living possible or trying to eat them, which doesn't seem to be a big deal, but a threat toward the world, Potato-Man manages to rescue the Mashlanders from Doctor Chop, at every attempt and cost, from also the help of his friends and mostly alone and fearless. Doctor Chop also uses domination methods or weapons by building his own robots to attack, or building his own machines as utensils, for traps and destroyers against Potato-Man, despite of this, Doctor Chop has ongoinly tried to capture and fry Potato-Man for generations but has failed at all costs, and at any means nessessary nor only Potato-Man has been saving his world from terrorization, he has contributed with other stories among the series, helping others from other dominations of foes alike and keeping others out of the danger of traps. History There has been most of people who have contributed on working on the Potato-Man franchise, and also who have contributed randomly. But it was worked on by Victorious Pennie, who has developed the series and the characters including, Sarah, Rico the Robin, Ruffy the Dog, Banana-Man and more.